Aishiteru Aniki, Aishiteru Otoutou
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Aniki, berjanjilah untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." "Aku janji, Sasuke." WARNING INSIDE!


Disclaimer :

Disclaimer :

Lama-lama bosen juga nulis ini.. Naruto bukan punyaku!! ngamuk

Summary :

"Aniki, berjanjilah untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." "Aku janji, Sasuke."

Warning :

FanFic ini mengandung Uchihacest dan hard yaoi. It means Lemon yang tertulis dengan gamblang. Klo ga suka ga usah baca. Yang di bawah umur tidak dianjurkan membaca fic ini.

ditabok pke sendal sambil diteriakin "Sendirinya di bawah umur!!"

p.s.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC, DON'T BASH OR FLAME ME LIKE MAD. IF YOU DO, I'LL STAB YOUR HEART, BURN YOUR HEAD, AND THROW YOUR BODY INTO THE SEA. I'VE BEEN WARNED YOU FROM THE START!**

-pshyco nya yonchan kumat!!-

XxXxXxX

Jam 2 pagi, di apartemen Sasuke...

"Sasuke..."

"Aniki..."

"Aku... Minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, aniki..."

"Tapi Sasuke... Apakah tak apa?"

"Tak apa... Aku sudah mengerti... Selama ini aniki ingin melindungiku. Selama ini aku menyangka aniki adalah setan pembunuh yang tak punya hati yang tega membantai keluarganya. Tapi aku salah! Aniki bermaksud melindungiku, sementara aku... Aku..."

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke... Hentikan..."

Itachi mengecup kening Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aniki, aku..."

"Shh.. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua sudah berlalu."

"Tidak, bukan masalah itu..."

"Hah?" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke arah mata adiknya.

"Tentang apa?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

"Aku ingin aniki... Terus bersamaku, tidak meninggalkanku sendiri lagi."

Itachi tertegun mendengar permintaan adiknya. Dia pun tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Itu pasti, Sasuke."

"Aniki janji?"

"Janji."

Wajah Itachi mendekati wajah Sasuke. Itachi mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, tapi dia merasa senang karena ciuman dari kakaknya adalah ciuman kasih sayang yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya... Setelah Itachi pergi.

Ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi penuh nafsu. Bibir kakak-adik itu bertarung untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih dominan. Itachi menang. Itachi melepaskan Sasuke untuk menghirup udara.

Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya kepadanya hanya bisa terdiam dan melirik ke arah Itachi. Itachi mencium telinga Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke atas kasur. Itachi mulai menciumi leher adiknya.

"Aniki... Ahh!" Sasuke setengah berteriak saat Itachi menggigit kecil sebuah titik di leher Sasuke yang sensitif.

Itachi membuka baju Sasuke dan mulai menjilati puting sebelah kiri. Setelah beberapa saat Itachi pindah ke puting kanan Sasuke untuk memberikan perlakuan yang sama. Tangan Itachi meraba perut Sasuke, kemudian membuka celana dan boxer Sasuke dan menggenggam penisnya lalu memijatnya. Nafas Sasuke menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Aniki... Kau curang -ah- pakaianmu masih lengkap -ah-"

Itachi menghentikan handjob-nya dan berbisik ke telinga adiknya. "Kalau begitu bantulah aku."

Sasuke langsung melucuti baju kakaknya. Saat membuka celana Itachi, dia sempat menelan ludahnya karena grogi. Oh, Kami... Aniki sudah...

Itachi mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke mengerti apa yang Itachi minta. Segera saja dia menjilat ujung penis Itachi yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk mengulumnya.

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mendesah. Tapi bagaimanapun Itachi berusaha, suara yang mengundang nafsu bergejolak itu tetap keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar desahan Itachi, Sasuke menaik turunkan kepalanya lebih cepat. Giginya yang bergesekan dengan penis kakaknya dan pijatan lembut di kedua bolanya membuat Itachi mengeluh lebih keras.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi merasa dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Dia mencabut penisnya dari mulut adiknya. Kelakuan Itachi membuat bingung Sasuke.

"Aniki, kenapa--" kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena Itachi menciumnya. Kemudian Itachi berbisik di telinga kiri Sasuke. "Aku belum mau mengeluarkan isi dari testisku jika aku belum merasakan betapa nikmatnya berada di dalam lubangmu yang sempit itu."

Menggunakan pre-cumnya sendiri dan adiknya, Itachi membasahi jari-jarinya. Dengan tangan kirinya dia melebarkan paha Sasuke yang memberikan pemandangan yang sempurna bagi dirinya. Penis Sasuke yang berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri dan kebanggaan, juga rektum sempit yang belum pernah dimasuki, membuat Itachi tidak sabar. Tapi dia tau, dia harus mempersiapkan adiknya terlebih dahulu.

Itachi memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang adiknya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Ugh...Ittai..."

"Shh, tenanglah Sasuke. Rasa sakit itu akan segera hilang." kata Itachi lalu mencium Sasuke. Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk rileks. Sementara itu kedua jari Itachi masih membuat gerakan zig-zag agar lubang adiknya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar.

Jari ketiga Itachi mulai masuk ke dalam rektum Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluh kesakitan, namun Itachi terus menciuminya, berusaha agar Sasuke lupa akan rasa sakitnya.Ketiga jari Itachi masuk lebih dalam, mencari prostat adiknya.

"Itachi--Ah!!"

Mata Itachi melebar melihat reaksi adiknya. Dia mencoba meraba titik yang sama.

"Mmmhh..."

Bingo.

Itachi mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan karena penis Itachi jauh lebih besar daripada ketiga jarinya. Itachi memasukkan hampir seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam tubuh adiknya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin Sasuke terluka karenanya. Dia pun diam, membiarkan Sasuke menyesuaikan diri terlebih dahulu.

Merasa siap, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, menyuruh Kakaknya bergerak. Itachi memundurkan pinggulnya sampai kepala penisnya saja yang berada di dalam, lalu maju menghantam prostat Sasuke dengan kuat. Terus begitu dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Sial.. Sasuke, kau-ah-sempit..."

Setelah beberapa lama, erangan dan desahan Sasuke semakin keras. Tanda bahwa dia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Itachi... Aku mau--Ah!!"

"Tahan sebentar, Sasuke.."

Itachi mempercepat gerakannya. Dia berusaha agar adiknya mencapai orgasme bersama dengannya. Itachi langsung meremas penis adiknya yang terlupakan.

"Ah.. Itachi!"

"Sasuke!"

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya ke tangan dan perut kakaknya. Sedangkan Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Itachi mencabut penisnya dan merebahkan diri ke samping adiknya.

"Aniki..." panggil Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Shh... Tidurlah, Sasuke." Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke sambil memeluk dan membelai rambut adiknya.

"Aishiteru, Aniki."

"Aishiteru, Otoutou."

Sasuke akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Itachi yang sangat disayanginya. Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah tanpa dosa adiknya itu. Dia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat lalu memejamkan matanya, kemudian tertidur lelap.

XxXxXxX

Nyaaahh!! Hard yaoi gw yg pertama! -tp bukan Lemon yg pertama lho, huehehe-

Eksplisit pula.. Yang uda pengalaman nulis Lemon, kasitau dunk supaya ga terlalu eksplisit kek gini DX

-ehm-

Gw emang ga suka incest, menentang malah. Tp Uchihacest? Mana bisa gw tolak XD -ditendang gara2 tiru2 ucapan seseorang-

Review plz? Gw tunggu.


End file.
